tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Gordon and the Famous Visitor
Gordon and the Famous Visitor is the fourth episode of the third season. It first aired on the Shining Time Station episode Win, Lose or Draw in 1991. Plot City of Truro has come to visit the North Western Railway. Although most of the engines get along well with him, Gordon is jealous of his record (he was the first engine to go 100 mph) and claims that he is a liar because he has no dome. Gordon later tries to go as fast as City of Truro, but unfortunately for him, his dome is blown off at the viaduct and is made into a laughing stock at Knapford by some trucks. Gordon, heading back home, hopes that the shed will be empty, but to his dismay all the engines are there. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * Percy * Duck * City of Truro (not named, does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * James (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Donald and Douglas (cameo) * Bill and Ben (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * Sir Topham Hatt (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Henry's Forest * Knapford * Knapford Yards * Wellsworth * The Viaduct * Suddery Trivia * This episode is based on the story Domeless Engines from The Railway Series book, Duck and the Diesel Engine. * Stock footage from Time for Trouble is used. * In a rare picture, Thomas, Percy, and Duck were at the other side of the shed. * This is the first time a real engine appears in the series. * There is a scrap Terence model next to Gordon when he arrives at Tidmouth Sheds. * Although City of Truro's name is never mentioned, it is seen on a banner at Tidmouth Sheds. * Gordon's line, "Goodbye", is added in the US version. Goofs * When City of Truro was talking to the engines, the edge of the set is visible in the top-left corner. * When Gordon says "It feels as if something is loose" he hits a tree branch on the right. * After Gordon loses his dome, his coaches disappear. * When Gordon goes through Knapford, he is tilted to the right. * A photographer's camera is just a small wooden cube with paint on it. * Henry, Daisy, BoCo, Annie, Clarabel, Henrietta, Terence, and Harold weren't invited to see City of Truro. Diesel, for some reason, was. * When Henry puffs past Edward and Duck, his eyes are wonky. * In one shot of Gordon talking to Thomas and Duck, he doesn't have any eyebrows. Gallery File:DuckandEdward.jpg Image:GordonandtheFamousVisitor.jpg|Thomas, Percy, and Duck Image:GordonandtheFamousVisitor6.PNG Image:GordonandtheFamousVisitor7.png Image:GordonandtheFamousVisitor13.png|Thomas and Duck Image:GordonandtheFamousVisitor14.png|Percy Image:GordonandtheFamousVisitor15.png Image:GordonandtheFamousVisitor16.png Image:GordonandtheFamousVisitor17.png Image:GordonandtheFamousVisitor19.png|James and Percy Image:GordonandtheFamousVisitor21.png Image:GordonandtheFamousVisitor22.png Image:GordonandtheFamousVisitor23.png|Thomas and Gordon Image:GordonandtheFamousVisitor25.png|Henry and Edward Image:GordonandtheFamousVisitor26.png|Stock footage Image:GordonandtheFamousVisitor28.png|The viaduct Image:GordonandtheFamousVisitor29.png Image:GordonandtheFamousVisitor30.png|Gordon's dome in the river Image:GordonandtheFamousVisitor31.png Image:GordonandtheFamousVisitor32.png Image:GordonandtheFamousVisitor33.png Image:GordonandtheFamousVisitor34.png Image:GordonandtheFamousVisitor35.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor36.png|Title card File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor38.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor39.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor40.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor41.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor42.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor44.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor45.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor46.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor47.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor48.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor50.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor51.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor52.png|Stock footage File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor54.png|Stock footage File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor55.png|Gordon's driver File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor56.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor57.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor58.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor59.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor60.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor61.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor62.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor63.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor65.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor66.png Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes